


How it all Happened

by im_a_little_bit_emo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Soonkwan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_little_bit_emo/pseuds/im_a_little_bit_emo
Summary: The story of all the different elements of Chan and Hansol's relationship.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	How it all Happened

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve read this in the past- yes the side pairing used to be booseok and now it’s soonkwan... i don’t have a reason for changing it other than i wanted to

Hansol was nervous, nervous beyond belief. He was pacing around his room at a speed that would make anyone dizzy if they were watching him. Today was the day, the day he would finally confess to Chan. He hadn’t planned on doing it today, but he had to keep the promise he made to himself a week after he discovered his feelings for the younger. 

“In a year, if you still have feelings for him, you are going to confess to Chan, no matter how nervous or scared you are to do so,” he remembers saying to himself in front of the mirror late one night. It was past midnight and Hansol couldn’t fall asleep due to his newfound predicament. 

“You can do this, Hansol. Just go up to Chan and say it. Simple as that… right?” Hansol was muttering to himself non-stop, watching the ground as he walked and nervously biting his nails. 

“Okay, if you do that for any longer you’re going to give yourself a headache. Or worse, give me a headache.” Hansol whipped around at the sound of a voice that wasn’t his own. Leaning against the doorway to his room was the one and only Boo Seungkwan, with his arms crossed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face. “Look, dude. What are you so nervous about? Even if Chan doesn’t feel the same, which I highly doubt by the way, it’s not like he’s gonna hate you.”

“I know, I know. I just… I don't want anything to change between us. We’re so close with each other and I don’t want to ruin that. I don’t want to lose him.” Hansol had finally given his legs a rest as he sat at the foot of his bed, hands wringing in his lap and face screaming confliction. 

Seungkwan’s expression softened seeing the state the other was currently in. Dropping his hands to his sides, the vocalist walked over and sat next to the other boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to get Hansol to look him in the eyes. 

“Hey, if anyone knows Chan it’s you and I, and we both know he would never want to lose you either.”

“I don’t know, Kwan. What if-”

“No.” The sternness in the usually bubbly and loud boy shocked Hansol. “You miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take. And if you don’t go out there and pour your heart out to that boy then so help me I will do it for you.” Okay, that definitely gave Hansol motivation.

“No, no no no. That won’t be necessary.” Hansol stood up and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. “Thanks, Seungkwan. You’re the best.” he said before walking, borderline running, out of his room and into the living room where their youngest was currently. 

“I know… and good luck.” 

Just as the youngest rapper was sprinting out of the room, Soonyoung was walking in, pausing in the doorway to follow Hansol with shocked eyes. “What was that about?” Soonyoung asked with a small smile. He then gasped softly and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Is he going to tell Chan how he feels?”

Seungkwan nodded his head in response and watched as the other boy’s eyes lit up at the information. “Finally! It’s getting exhausting watching those two dance circles around each other.” He paused to walk over and sit next to the younger boy and lean his head on his shoulder. “Were we that bad?”

“Oh no, trust me we weren’t. I confessed to you the day after I figured out what my feelings meant.” 

“Good.” The elder let out a small laugh as he lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. “Should we spy on them?”

“Hell yeah, we should spy on them. Is that even a question?” Seungkwan replied as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and quietly slipped out of the room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For every step Hansol took to the living room he could feel his throat closing in on itself and heartbeat pick up its pace. When he finally saw a tuft of black hair peeking out from behind the couch he breathed deeply and replaced the nervous expression on his face with a (hopefully) confident one. 

When he finally got close enough to see the younger’s face he stopped in his tracks. Chan was just sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the tv, but even doing such a mundane thing Hansol still thought he looked beautiful. The light from the tv was the only light source in the dark room, and it lit up Chan’s features in a way that made the older boy want to look at every single one of them. His eyes were sparkling, probably from the light of the tv again, and to Hansol it looked like he held galaxies in them. When Chan had paused to laugh at something on the tv his smile almost knocked Hansol off his feet. 

“Um, Chan?” Hansol cursed at himself internally at how small and nervous his voice sounded, his confident facade he had tried to put on slowly melting away when the other turned his head to look into his eyes. 

“Oh!” They way the youngest’s eyes lit up when he noticed who his company was gave Hansol a little flicker of hope in his heart. “Sollie, what’s up?”

Hansol had to pause for a second to catch his breath after hearing the nickname. Sure, the other members would occasionally use the same one for him but when Chan said it, it felt like he was saying an entirely different word all together. 

“Chan I-,” he paused and walked over and sat on the couch with the other, refusing to meet his eyes. “Chan, I like you.” Even without looking at him Hansol could feel the other’s confused gaze on the side of his head. “As in, like-like you. Hell, I might even be in love with you. I’ve felt this way about you for as long as I can remember, but I only figured out what it was around a year ago. I promised myself I would tell you if I still felt this way and here I am and oh god, this was probably a terrible idea. You probably-”

Hansol’s rambling was cut off when he felt a pair of hands cup his cheeks and turn his face towards the boy he loved so, so much. Hansol thought the other was going to tell him to breathe, to slow down so he could actually understand what he was saying. But when he heard no words coming out of the other’s mouth, the rest of his senses finally kicked in and he realized what was happening. Chan was kissing him. As in kissing him on the lips. 

Hansol figured if Chan was kissing him that could only mean good things, so he might as well kiss back. He wrapped his arms around the other’s small waist and pulled him closer, so close he might as well be sitting in Hansol’s lap. 

Their lips moved against each other’s and Hansol felt like he was in a dream. There was no way this was real and actually happening. So when the two of them had to break away from each other because of the lack of air entering their lungs, he was still shocked to realize that yes, that actually happened. 

“I think that says how I feel about you.” Chan’s flushed face, red lips, half lidded eyes, and out of breath voice did things to Hansol’s insides. A small smile worked its way onto Hansol’s face without him realizing as he dived back in to steal Chan’s lips again. 

Chan moved himself so that he was properly sitting in the older’s lap this time. His strong thighs caging Hansol’s own and his thin fingers twisting around the small hairs on his nape. 

Breaking away from Chan a second time, Hansol was able to find his voice, even though it was quiet, low, and raspy from what they just did. “Yeah, yeah I think it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> give! chansol! more! love! cowards!  
> (btw i may be adding more parts to this in the future so stay tuned if you’d like to read more)


End file.
